On My Mind
by VisionaryDame
Summary: He could not remember exactly how they met the first time at Wammy's Orphanage, but even after their meeting she hadn't left his mind. Now, four years later, she was back in his life once again, and he still felt the way he did back during his days at the orphanage. Maybe he was missed the days they spent together. Or maybe it was as Matt had once put it: "Mello, you love her."


Mello remembered seeing her that day six years ago at the young age of thirteen. Every detail of her was carved into his mind, so much he could see an image of it in his dreams. He could recall nearly everything about her: what she loved, what she hated, what her favorite time of the day was, the list could go on. It surprised him at times, knowing all of this information about another person, but at the same time, it was just how he was. In his head, they were just good friends and just so happened to learn a lot about the other. There were moments in his life when he actually thought about that very day and how he came to spot that girl back at Wammy's Orphanage. He had heard of her from Linda on some occasions, but never actually saw her or spoke to her. It was like she was just some rumor, unsure if she was real or just an imaginary friend the kids made up. In a way, she was almost like a second Near, only she came outside on some occasions and was actually more social than he was. How he never actually saw her until that day was beyond him, but for someone his age, seeing the girl that would eventually become his best friend for the first time almost made him forget everything around him.

On that day years ago, he recalled hanging out with his best friend Matt, having a conversation with him about...something...under one of the trees nearby. He could not exactly remember that part, but he did remember that he was talking to him. At least, he was trying to were it not for Matt being too engrossed in his game to look him in the eye. Still, he kept it going like he never had the game in the first place. Mello remembered laughing about something Matt said to him just before hearing a small "Oh, shoot!" coming from the front gate. For a split moment, he looked over his shoulder curiously to spot someone – the young girl – running back toward the gate. Matt had not noticed the silence of his blond friend since he was still captivated by what was happening in his game to realize his friend stopped talking.

For a long while, Mello watched as she stopped to pick something off the ground. From what he could tell, it looked to be a rose. A blue colored rose, at that, which was odd since he had never seen one like it. It must have been fake, he presumed, but paid no mind to that and just focused on her. He felt his body turn toward her direction just a bit, watching as the girl looked at it for a brief moment before nodding slightly. Then, he watched her inhale its scent just as she turned around, almost as if she were turning around to look at him. However, his eyes widened slightly as he caught his first glimpse of her, the girl who had captured his interest and would hold onto it for years to come.

She appeared no older than twelve years of age and had jaw-length black hair with side bangs that partially covered her right eye. In the sunlight, it looked to be shining navy blue. From what he could see, she was probably about an inch or two shorter than himself. Her eyes were still closed for another few seconds, still taking in the rose's scent alongside the bouquet of similarly colored flowers tied together with a blue bow. Her outfit consisted of a standard, light blue tank top looking to be a little loose just around the bottom and a pair of jean shorts. On her feet, she wore dark blue sneakers, continuing with a blue colored theme. He continued to watch the girl just as she opened her spring green eyes, breaking the theme of blue that she was surrounded with. Even from where he stood, he could tell they appeared to be shimmering in the sunlight, almost as if the stars were glistening in her eyes.

A small, kind smile formed on her face as she scanned over the blue rose in her hand, looking satisfied with the way it looked and possibly smelled.

"Thank goodness I actually got you," she exclaimed happily as if the flowers were going to respond back to her. Her voice, so young, so innocent, so pure. It was like the peaceful sound of a melodic harp strumming soothing note into the soul. As uncharacteristic as it was for him to think that, it was just how he felt. "I wouldn't want my big sister to have the wrong number of roses for her birthday! That would be terrible!"

He blinked at the words she spoke. Birthday? Whose birthday was it today? Did he miss a memo or something, or was he not paying attention to what was going on to really worry about that stuff. Pushing his thoughts about birthdays and whatnot off to the side, for the time being, he once again watched as the young girl placed the single blue rose along with the bouquet, a look of relief filling her face.

"I'm sure she wouldn't notice how many roses were gone, but I want it to be perfect just for her!" She told herself, grinning innocently while lightly hugging the flowers. At that moment, he felt a smile tug at the end of his lips as he watched that smile dance across her face. She looked… _cute_ / with that smile.

As he thought that, Mello did not notice the girl suddenly catch him watching her. It took a few seconds before realizing her eyes were locked onto his blue hues, causing him to blink once. Her eyes were widened slightly, but not in the "Why are you staring at me oddly?" sense, but something else completely. It was something he could not read himself – probably because of the distance between them. His smile disappeared within seconds as they stared at one another in silence as if they were trying to read the others thoughts from afar. He was not exactly sure what to say to her, but clearly, he did not have to. He watched as she slowly moved the bouquet up to her face, only allowing her eyes and furrowing thin brows to be seen. He realized what she was trying to do within seconds: she was failing at attempting to hide a faint blush that forced itself onto her cheeks. It stood out more than the blue roses and made it much more noticeable with her spring green eyes. He had to give her credit for trying, though, but he did not want that blush to go unnoticed.

A smirk slowly formed on his face, his eyes sending her a small message, one that darkened her face even more than before and try even harder to hide her face: "You're doing a horrible job at hiding your blush."

After another moment, the sound of bell went off, signaling for the children to come back inside for the day. One by one, the orphans made their way into the building, all except for himself, the girl, and even Matt, who was still oblivious to what was happening. She did, however, break eye contact with him for a brief moment and lowered the flowers to its original position. She looked toward the line of the children entering the orphanage for a moment before looking back at him again. As if it had come out of left field, a devious smirk had, also, appeared on her once innocent-looking face, matching his almost exactly. Her eyes sent back another quick message to him, a message he was surprised to understand. When he figured out what she was trying to say, it was his turn to blush. Unfortunately for him, there was no way for him to hide it, and she knew it. Upon seeing his reaction, she giggled before running back inside the building, gripping the roses in her hand while she was at it.

He slowly turned back to Matt once she disappeared from sight, bewildered by the events that had taken place. The gamer, of course, was still playing his game and not paying attention, or so the blond had assumed. After another moment of silence, Matt glanced up at his friend, blinking only once as he examined the look on the blond's face. However, he did not have to say anything at all to figure out what had happened. Instead, a small smirk formed on his lips as he made his way back to the building, head lowering a bit as he returned to his game. Apparently, although immersed in his game the entire time, he had already figured out what his friend was thinking just by looking at him. However, the thirteen-year-old boy could not help but replay words the girl had mentally sent to him:

"You were doing a horrible job at watching me at a distance."

 _She knew I was watching her_ , he thought to himself as he began making his way back to the orphanage. The entire time had been watching her, she had been acutely aware of his gaze being glued to her, only to play it off like she was unaware until the last moment. Then, a smirk appeared on his face. _She may look innocent on the outside, but damn it, if that's the game she's gonna play..._ , he chuckled out loud, _she's got to be interesting to get to know._

Once the day had ended, he immediately searched for and approached the innocent-looking, young girl who captured his interest so quickly – without even lifting a single finger, without even saying a single word to him. Eventually, the two had gotten to talking; at first, it was the moment they had, but it eventually turned into anything off the tops of their heads. Little did either of them realize that they would become good friends, only to become close friends. However, little did either of them realize they would start to become more than just friends as time continued to move on.

Mello stared intently into the nothingness in front of him as looked out the window, listening to the few sounds of gunshots and reminiscing about the past. One of his gloved hands was in his pocket while the other held a half-eaten bar of chocolate. Although the shots were quite loud, they did not disrupt his thinking one bit. It was as if he did not hear them go off at all, almost as if he tuned them out completely like he would back when he had to sit through a class at the orphanage from time to time. Just like the other day and the days before then, his thoughts returned to the day he met that feisty, innocent-looking girl that soon became one of his closest friends. He had been doing that a lot ever since he ran away from Wammy's, but for some reason, it seemed to escalate recently to a point where it was almost every day. He did not know why he suddenly thought about it more than usual, but he tried not to worry so much about it. Maybe he was feeling homesick, wanting to go back to the days when they goofed around and spent time together.

Unfortunately for him, there was a minor problem in his attempts to not think about that too much. At least, that was what he tried to tell himself.

His blue eyes slowly trailed downward to spot a lone figure standing outside, holding onto a single pistol in hand and aiming at nothing but the air in front of it. He watched the figure intently as it lowered its weapon slightly before turning around, revealing a face he knew all too well, watching as they looked over the gun in their hands intently. The reason behind why he could not just forget about that particular memory from six years ago was because of that pistol-wielding figure standing outside, scanning over that pistol as if they were admiring the way it looked and felt. It was all because of Kimi, the young girl who had caught his eye and his interest back at the orphanage, that forced him to keep thinking about that very day all of the time.

His eyebrows furrowed as he took a bite of his bar of chocolate, watching as her natural spring green eyes looked over her pistol, tracing its intricate designs she had put on it weeks ago, and smiling contently. He was a shocked to find out that Kimi, that same girl back at Wammy's, had grown up to become a weapon's extraordinaire. Though she had always been good with guns, and she even brought some of them to Wammy's just for emergencies. In case something bad happened, she would be prepared to defend herself and her friends. Of course, Roger never found out about them, and she never showed them to anyone out of fear of being found out. However, that changed when she brought out the very first pistol she ever got and showed it to Mello a year after they started talking. She told him it was her most prized possession, and it still held one bullet inside of it. Curious, he asked why it was her most prized possession. At first, she seemed to think about it in an innocently teasing manner before looking him straight in the eye with a serious look. What she said surprised him greatly:

"It's because I shot and _killed_ my good for nothing parents with that gun…"

Mello smirked at that memory, remembering the devilish grin she put on her face as he turned pale, almost ghostly, at the words she said to him. However, it was not out of fear, but out of pure shock. He had never heard of someone her age shooting the daylights out of their own parents, let alone getting away with it. In fact, nearly everyone at Wammy's had always wanted to know what his or her parents were like if they never met them, but Kimi was different. Apparently, she knew what they were like, and it was evident she did not exactly like what she saw.

He recalled her expression when she noticed him pale as snow at the unthinkable news of Kimi killing off her parents, her kin. She suddenly became filled with worry at the sight of his paleness, only to laugh a bit. She let him know that there was nothing to worry about, saying there was no way she would ever try to shoot him or any of her friends. She went on to explain the last bullet that sat within the gun, going so far as to put the safety on it in case she ever showed it to anyone she could trust with her life – much like her sister. According to Kimi, she was – and still is – waiting for someone who would affect her life in an incredibly tragic way, someone who would try to destroy it by hurting the people she cared about or herself in a horrible manner. That way, she could kill them off with a single shot and end all the pain for good. It was the same way with her parents. She claimed that they never really cared about her and her sister, always worrying about material items and buying things for themselves. Fortunately for her, she found the gun lying in the basement – her father's study – with only three bullets in it. Realizing the once in a lifetime opportunity to end the suffering of her sister and herself, she popped one in each of their heads while they were sleeping, silencing them forever. When she realized there was one last bullet left, she decided to "save the best for last," for the one person who would greatly affect her life or the life of her friends in a negative aspect.

After she had finished explaining, Mello started to understand her, and he came to respect her a lot more than before. Kimi, then, told Mello that they were friends and that she would make sure nothing happens to their friendship, even going as far as to shoot anyone with that last bullet if it meant saving his life. Wanting to prove that point, she sealed the deal by intertwining her fingers with his and smiled brightly.

When that thought crossed his mind, Mello slowly looked down at his free hand that was settled in his pocket. He distinctly remembered it was that hand that had sealed their friendship five years ago. When he thought about it now, it started to tingle a bit in a very strange way. In fact, it felt the exact same way as it did the very first time they ever held hands, but that was it. His eyebrows furrowed a bit as he clenched and unclenched his hand a few times, but the feeling was still there. He would have described it as numb, but he could still feel the material of his glove on his skin. It did not confuse him that much since he felt used to it by now. The only thing was confused about was why it started to feel the way it did. He did not notice it until a few months after he left Wammy's, and it had been occurring ever since. He and Kimi had not held hands in about four years since he disappeared. Was that the reason that it suddenly started to come back to him? Why now of all the times in the world?

Mello looked forward again, staring at the skyline with an intense gaze. He remembered another time when he felt that same hand tingle strangely for no particular reason. It was the day he reunited with Kimi several months ago. It shocked him a bit that night when he sat on the couch, staring at it as if it had grown its own pair of eyes and started to have a staring contest with him. He did not notice Matt walk in while he did this, cigarette hanging loosely from his lips, and awkwardly stare at him for a good minute before sighing.

"Mello, why the hell are you staring at your hand like that," he questioned him, grabbing the attention of his blonde friend.

Mello looked over at him, staring in the same manner as he was seconds before, blank and flat out confused.

"It feels weird," he explained quietly.

Matt took a drag from his cigarette while staring at Mello with the same expression he wore: blank and flat out confused.

"So...you think watching it is going to make it any better?" He inquired slowly, sitting down on a chair nearby. It was asked in a manner that was questioning his friend's sanity.

Mello shook his head before looking at his hand again.

"Of course not," he replied, "but it's…strange…"

Matt did not look at him as he started playing his game.

"What's strange?" He asked in a nonchalant manner. "The weird feeling in your hand?" Suddenly, he smirked mischievously. "You know, maybe it's probably because you're too busy in your room with that hand down your-"

"That's not what I mean, you bastard," Mello glared at him harshly. "Not even close."

Matt chuckled at his childish joke and said, "I'm just kidding, man. Really." After a second, he glanced back at Mello. "But seriously, what's so strange about it?"

Mello looked back at his hand.

"When I thought about it," he started, clenching his hand a few times, "I suddenly remembered. This was the same hand I used to hold Kimi's hand back when we were still at Wammy's. It was something we did all the time, and when I look back, I remember I used this hand to hold hers."

At that point, Matt raised his head a bit, his brown hair partially covering his eyes, before raising a curious eyebrow.

"You really remember all the way back then," he questioned, his voice holding a hint of surprise. Mello nodded as Matt looked back at his game and chuckled. "I don't even remember what I did last week let alone four years ago."

Mello sent a light glare in his direction.

"Matt, you sat on your ass and played that damn game for most of the week," he pointed out. "Even _I_ remember that." Matt smirked and laughed, muttering a small "Oh, yeah..." as if he already knew the answer before it was even spoken. With a frustrated growl, Mello got up from his seat and began walking off. "If you're just gonna goof, then-"

"Hey," Matt quickly called out, stopping his friend in his tracks. Mello looked over at him, only to find him looking at him with a rather serious expression on his goggled face. "In all seriousness, though, do you know what that probably means?" Mello stared at him, confusion written clearly on his face at the words his best friend had spoken. Matt watched him for a moment, waiting for him to say something in response, before sighing and putting his game down. He, then, removed the cigarette from his lips before getting to his feet and walking over to Mello, stopping in front of him. They stared at each other, Mello trying to read Matt's thoughts about what he was trying to say, while Matt looked at the blonde as if he was the biggest idiot in the world and not thinking his words through. When neither of them spoke, Matt sighed. "Do I really have to spell it out for you?" He mumbled out loud, annoying Mello even further.

"Just say it already!" He snapped, tired of the runaround and hints that Matt was trying to convey.

After a moment, Matt placed a hand on Mello's shoulder just before saying four simple words, words that stuck to him even to this day:

"Mello, you love her."

Those words ran through the blonde's head several times that day, embedding itself so he would never forget it. _But was what Matt said re_ al, he wondered. Did he really love her? Did he really love Kimi?

Suddenly, while his mind was looking into the past, he felt a pair of arms suddenly wrap around his slender waist, causing him to jump slightly with a bit of shock. He looked over his shoulder, only for his eyes to be locked onto the pair of spring green orbs that belonged to no other person in the world but Kimi. She had a childlike grin on her face, resembling the smile she had back at the orphanage, as she looked up at him since she was shorter than him by a few inches. Apparently, she had come back inside and decided to see him, and catching him off guard was the best time to surprise him.

 _Well_ , he thought as he smiled back at her, _think of the girl you might be in love with, and she'll appear from nowhere when you're not paying attention._

"I almost forgot I used to do this all the back at Wammy's," she giggled. He did recall all the times she did this – hug him from behind when he least expected it – but back then, it was usually around his neck since they used to be around the same height. Over the years, though, he grew taller while she remained shorter, much to her dismay. "Brings back a lot of good memories!" She went on to say, her smile still evident on her face.

Mello chuckled before saying, "Yeah, but you missed my neck a mile."

Rolling her eyes at his obvious joke, she shook her head as she moved over to stand next to him, keeping an arm around his waist for a bit before slowly removing it and placing it behind her back. Out of nowhere, Mello's hand started to tingle a lot worse than before as she stood beside him. As much as it began to bother him, though, he tried not to worry about it too much.

"I know that," she stated, "but due to my… _diminutive size_ , I can't exactly reach…"

Mello looked at her, smirking mischievously.

"Of course, you can," he explained. "You just gotta grab a stool the next time you try.

She gave him a look and faked a horrified gasp, raising her eyebrows slightly.

"And risk letting you know of my presence?" She proclaimed with feigning surprise. It sounded very theatrical, but that was all part of the joke. "Why, I can't do such a thing! It would ruin tradition."

"You broke tradition by what you did, _Shorty_." He grinned just before he took the last bite of his chocolate, earning another fake gasp from Kimi.

"Hey! I broke it so I didn't have to strangle you!" She retorted, unable to hide the smile on her face. "And besides," she looked back outside again, the look in her eyes shifting from playful to serene, "I don't want a guilty conscience on my head if I accidentally killed you."

He glanced down at her out of the corner of his eyes, staring into her green eyes as she stared outside. They shimmered in the exact the same way they did when he first laid eyes on her. However, before the silence could set, he decided to crack another joke and said, "Don't think that'd be possible. You're too short and too light. You'd just hang around my neck like a decoration."

The comment made her laugh and nudge him, making him laugh as well.

"Shut up, you," she responded, looking back outside as Mello stuffed the empty chocolate wrapper in his pocket. "Man, I miss all the pranks we used to pull back at the orphanage. Those were great!"

Once more, Mello laughed as he recalled the memories of the hijinks the two had pulled, ranging from minuscule to outright ridiculous.

"Remember when you dyed Matt's hair neon green? Poor guy was stuck with it for six months."

Kimi laughed heartily at the memory of their brown haired friend waking up and shrieking at an octave so high it made him sound like a girl over the sight of him now looking like the main character in an anime. Little did she realize her laugh was the best sound in the world to Mello.

"What an eye catcher he was!" She commented between laughter. "Ruined his reputation, that was for sure!"

"He almost killed us both," he looked back down at her.

She placed her hands on her hips as she looked at him.

"You mean he almost killed _you_ ," she corrected playfully, earning a joking glare from Mello. "Thankfully, I was placed out of harm's way."

"That's only because you used me as a human shield!" He retorted. "He couldn't get to you because of me!"

She laughed even more before shrugging innocently.

"But you were the only thing that I could use to defend myself, Mello!" She whined, looking up at him as if she was trying to fix the situation. "You gotta understand! You were the only thing there that could protect me from harm!"

The comment made him nudge her while she continued to laugh.

"I'll get you for that, just wait," he told her, placing his hands in his pockets. "When you least expect it, I'll get back at you for it!"

Eventually, their laughter died down as they looked back outside, smiling warmly at the memories they shared from all those years ago. A comfortable silence began to set in as the two stood there side by side, staring out at the horizon and enjoying the view. It was rather peaceful, Mello noted, to be there with her and forgetting everything else in the world. It reminded him of the evenings they spent watching the sun set passed the horizon line, with the wind brushing against them while they enjoyed both the silence and the company of the other. At least, he presumed that was what Kimi had felt. What was going through her head was a complete mystery to him, but judging from the way she acted it was possible the feelings were mutual.

"Now that I look back at everything," Kimi suddenly spoke, breaking the silence between them and making Mello look at her, "there's one thing I really missed the most when we were still at Wammy's." She looked back up at him, staring into his eyes. "It's...something I wanna do again. For old time's sake."

"And what's that?" He inquired, keeping his eyes on her.

She blinked a few times, as if studying his face for a moment, before looking downward a bit.

"Put your hand out," she commanded. Raising an eyebrow slightly, Mello slowly did what she asked and held out his hand. Not to his surprise, it was the same hand that had the tingling sensation bothering him throughout their conversation. He stood there waiting to see what would happen, but after a few more moments, he silently watched as her own gloved hand slipped into his, just like the very first time, and intertwined her fingers with his. In that instant, that split second that her hand made contact with his, the tingling sensation that had bothered him for months at a time had abruptly stopped, as if it once again felt…complete. "I really missed doing _this_ most of all." She finally said, a gentle smile evident on her face. "Feels good to bring this tradition of ours back."

Mello blinked as he stared at their hands for what seemed like an eternity. It felt like a weight had suddenly been lifted off his shoulders, and he finally came to a realization. He knew why the sensation in his hand had always come around and annoyed him. In a way, it felt empty without Kimi's hand to hold on to every day, just like their days at the orphanage. No, it was _he_ who was empty without her by his side. He was the one who longed to hold on to her once more, reliving the days they spent together, whether it was messing around with the other kids or just sitting side by side. He was the one who missed seeing her face, her smile, just...her. The tingling in his hand was a constant reminder that she was not there with him, and even when she was it did not feel like the way things were back then. Holding her hand now, however, not only made him feel better, but it made him complete.

It was upon that thought that Mello realized something crucial, something that he was told of long before this moment. He finally realized that Matt was right all along. He was right when he said Mello was in love Kimi, and he could already feel himself be mentally kicked for not accepting that fact sooner than. He knew he loved her simply by looking at her, holding her hand, and watching her eyes shimmer in the sunlight. He knew he felt something whenever he saw her firing off a few rounds of her pistol, but he did not think he would be in love with his best friend after all this time. He felt stupid; stupid for not realizing it sooner, stupid for not paying attention to the emotions that filled his being whenever he saw her, stupid for not listening to what both his mind and heart told him he wanted: he wanted her and no one else.

Slowly, he looked back at Kimi, who was still staring at their intertwined hands. With the new found information realized and accepted, there was no way he was going to allow a moment like this to slip away from him. Not now, not again, and certainly not ever.

He squeezed Kimi's hand a bit before bringing them to their sides, keeping his gaze locked on her the whole time. Confused by his actions, she looked up at him, only to find him staring at her intently. She continued to stare at him, a look of concerning crossing her features.

"Mello?" She softly spoke. It was evident she felt like something was wrong with the way he looked at her, and she had no idea what his actual – or rather subconscious – plans were. "Are...are you okay?"

He did not respond to her question. Instead, he raised his free hand and gently placed it on her cheek, making her jump slightly with surprise and even causing a light shade of pink to form on her cheeks. He continued to remain silent as he stared into her eyes. What he had failed to realize was the fact that his face was now inching closer and closer to hers, using his free hand to have her meet halfway. It was not until they were practically inches, centimeters, from closing the gap when he stopped himself. They remained that way for a moment, staring at each other as though looking away would mean the end.

After what seemed like an eternity, Mello suddenly mumbled, "I missed you." before he found himself closing his eyes and placing his lips gently against hers.

He was kissing her; Mello was kissing Kimi, and he felt no signs of regret. He wanted to seize the moment and just go for it, even if it meant risking his friendship with her. He knew what he was feeling, and he wanted her to know that right off the bat. No more hiding it from himself. No more allowing his feelings to eat away at him. She had to know before it was too late.

To his surprise, he soon felt Kimi's free hand slowly fall against his own cheek, mimicking the actions he made before the kiss, before releasing his hand and placing it on his other cheek. Judging from the way she moved closer to him, it was evident she was not rejecting him, but rather enjoying what was happening as well as deepening the kiss no doubt. Before he had the chance to make another move, she suddenly took hold of his shirt with both hands before pulling him with her to an unknown destination. He did not open his eyes to figure it out as he wrapped his arms around her and followed suit without question. Before they knew it, the two had suddenly fallen back into something soft, instantly recognizing it as the couch.

Just as it was about to go further than it probably had, he suddenly felt Kimi break the kiss by pushing against him with the hands that still gripped his shirt. They were both panting, but her face appeared to have turned into a scarlet red, something Mello found…utterly adorable.

"Where…did all that come from…?" Kimi asked breathlessly, a small smile gracing her lips.

He stared into her slightly hazy green eyes before smirking.

"I don't know," he responded truthfully, moving his head so he could nuzzle against her neck, "but I'm sure as hell glad I did it."

She blinked with confusion, lifting herself off the couch a bit.

"Why is that?" She inquired as the two moved to sit on the couch. Mello kept his face buried in her shoulder and wrapped one hand around her waist, while the other took Kimi's hand and laced his fingers with hers just like before. Since he was the one on top, she ended up sitting on his lap while placing her free arm around him.

"Kimi, I'm gonna be honest with you right now," he spoke as he looked at their entwined hands, "but you've been on mind a lot since you came back several months ago." He smiled. "After not seeing you after all this time, I started to realize that I missed you a lot more than I thought, and I…" He hesitated a moment before nuzzling her neck once more. "I didn't want to miss this opportunity because I didn't want to lose you. Not again."

She sat there for a moment, thinking about the words he had spoken before a soft smile broke free.

"You've got something going on in that head of yours, Mello," she said to him. Then, she kissed the top of his head, and her smile grew, not noticing the shade of pink forming on his cheeks. "I can assure you that I'm not going anywhere. Not now and not ever." The words of reassurance made him smile as he placed a kiss on her neck. The action made her jump a bit with surprise. "Okay, maybe I will if you do that." She giggled.

It was at that moment that he soon had an idea, an idea that made him smirk wickedly. _The perfect time to mess with her_ , he thought. _Consider this payback for using me as a human shield._

"If I do what…?" He teased her, freeing his hand from hers and wrapping it around her waist. It was as if he was trying to keep her from escaping. She inhaled deeply and was about to glare at him before he kissed her neck again, making her jump and smile as she held back another giggle. "That?"

"Mello, I swear to God," she hissed, trying to hide the smile of laughter. He chuckled as he continued to do, which inevitably ended up with Kimi pushing him back onto the couch, allowing her to be looming over him instead of the other way around. She was now smiling, though it was more of a smile of triumph. "I warned you not to."

"You did," he agreed, placing a hand on her cheek, "but that doesn't mean I'll stop trying."

Before he could go any further than he wanted to, they were unfortunately disrupted by a familiar voice.

"What…the…Hell…"

Kimi immediately sat up and looked over to see who had spoken, only for her face to flush a dark crimson as her eyes widened in horror. Mello sat up and looked over as well, only to find Matt standing there with his cigarette hanging loosely from his lips and his game still in hand. He was staring at the both of them and their current risque position: Kimi straddled Mello at the moment, looking at Matt as though she were a deer caught in the headlights of a car, while one hand remained on his chest. Whether it was for support or from when she got up was unclear. Mello was under her, of course, with one hand barely passing her hips while the other ended up supporting his weight when he sat up to look at his friend. He was giving Matt a small glare, pissed that he was so rudely interrupted, but the brown haired gamer ignored his gaze and just stared at the two.

"M-Matt!" Kimi exclaimed, frantically trying to find some sort of explanation as to what was happening. "I-I...W-we can...Uh..."

She stammered over her words, horribly embarrassed about the situation, but before she could get a coherent sentence out, Matt raised a hand and stopped her. Although he did not physically show it, he was happy for the two, especially for Mello. He was never really one to do any of the romantic crap for people that he had feelings for, but there was no doubt in Matt's mind that Mello would make an exception for Kimi. Unfortunately, despite Kimi trying to explain what was happening, he did not expect them to be in the position they were in so soon. Then again, it did not really come off as a surprise. When people like Mello and Kimi are separated for too long, they cannot stand to be away from each other, even if that meant being in a position such as the one Matt saw.

After another moment of awkward silence, he took a small drag of his cigarette, speaking three simple words with a smirk on his lips before walking off: "Get a room."


End file.
